kronikikontynentufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czarodziej
Czarodziej Czarodzieje zwani często Wiedzącymi , zaliczani są do grupy magów/mistyków czyli osób posługujących się magią wtajemniczeń. Mówiąc ogólnie można stwierdzić , że są to rzecznicy magicznego prawa , którym się posługują. Ich sztuka wymaga lat szkolenia , doskonałej pamięci oraz precyzji w każdym geście i słowie. Nagrodą jest możliwość korzystania z energii magicznej w wymierzony sposób , zwany zaklęciami. Czarodziejem może zostać każdy kto posiada swego rodzaju lotność umysłu i bystrość potrzebną do zrozumienia skomplikowanych wzorów składających się ze słów i gestów. W praktyce jednak czarodziejstwo to rzadkość , praktykowana jedynie przez największe gildie świata lub rzadko u osobistych mentorów , szkolenie czarodziejskie rzadko więc obejmuje osoby które definitywnie nie będą wiązały swej przyszłości z tym fachem. Wiedza. Dla dobrego czarodzieja jest cenniejsza niż większość bogactw tego świata. Ponieważ wiedza jest kluczem do mocy czarodzieja , nie oddaje on tej wiedzy pochopnie , pilnuje i strzeże owoców swojej pracy nad formułami zaklęć. Czarodzieje nawet chcąc nauczyć adepta częściej podsuwają mu wskazówki niż gotowe rozwiązanie , dobry czarodziej to ten który potrafi dużo zapamiętać , wybitny to ten który potrafi dużo zapamiętać i zrozumieć. Właśnie modyfikacja formuł przedkłada się na "moc zaklęcia" , mimo że czarodziej pobiera energię danego kręgu , zaklęcie musi być ułożone w sposób jak najefektywniej wykorzystujący czerpane zasoby energetyczne. Wielu dokładnie zagłębia się w zasady funkcjonowania danej szkoły , przy poznawaniu tych zasad modyfikacja formuł jest już tylko czystą formalnością. Ta wiedza przychodzi z czasem. Można się dopiąć do pewnego pułapu jednak dalszy ogrom wiadomości skutecznie uniemożliwia przeskoczenie pewnej bariery wiekowej. Oczywistym jest że czarodziej który ma dziewięćdziesiąt lat i pracuje wytrwale od najmłodszych lat będzie znacznie potężniejszy od dwudziestoletniego chłystka. A co dopiero czarodziej który tych lat ma dwieście, trzysta czy czterysta. Dlatego właśnie najpotężniejszymi magami świata są długo żyjące rasy, głównie elfy, w przypadku których ci starsi nie tylko dysponują mocą z racji wieku, ale i pamiętają znaczną część wspaniałego dorobku magicznego z wyspy Lodor, który to dorobek jest uznawany powszechnie za utracony. A jednak nie. Czarodzieje muszą przygotowywać zaklęcia. Czynią to rzucając zaklęcie w większej części , jego treść utrwalając we własnym umyśle. Gdy rzuca zaklęcia , kończy formułę co można przyrównać do przekręcenia klucza w zamku , który wcześniej się w nim znajdował. Zapamiętane słowa z racji swej niezwykłej specyfiki ulatują z umysłu czarodzieja stając się częścią zaklęcia. Przypominając , cechą tych zaklęć jest proporcjonalny przyrost ilości treści do mocy, im większa moc tym dokładniejszego określenia wymaga. Większość zaklęć jednak jest przygotowanych w takiej większości by czas ich rzucania był kilkusekundowy niezależnie od ich całkowitej długości. Istnieją zaklęcia które ze względu na swoją specyfikę wymagają dłuższego czasu rzucania ( posłanie ). Metamagiczne zaklęcia przygotowywane są za pomocą specjalnych szablonowych technik, którymi dokonuje się zmianę w jakimś aspekcie struktury zaklęcia tak, że pozostaje to czysto treściowo tym samym zaklęciem , różni się tylko mocą w danym aspekcie lub sposobie rzucania. Na przykład kula ognista przygotowana przez czarodzieja w formie bez gestów jest zaklęciem w którym czarodziej utrwalił w umyśle całą somatyczną część zaklęcia a wyzwolenie go samymi komponentami werbalnymi wymaga większych natężeń energii ( dla niedoświadczonego czarodzieja oczywiście , bardzo zaawansowani użytkownicy magii są w stanie przygotowywać metamagiczne zaklęcia zmieniające sposób ich rzucania bez przenoszenia zaklęcia na wyższe kręgi). Powracając do przykład z kluczem i zamkiem , kluczem od ogrodowej furtki nie otworzy bramy do pałacu , należy posiadać większy klucz. Przedstawiciele tej klasy wybierają sobie specjalizację podczas studiów. Jest to nic innego jak przedłożenie jednej szkoły ( sposobu działania zaklęcia) nad inną. Zyskując większą wiedzę teoretyczną , co u czarodziejów wiąże się także z lepszą praktyką. Nie potrafią oni jednak nawet rzucać czarów z innej szkoły a zrozumienie ich jest trudne , zwyczajnie zbyt dużo czasu poświęcili zaniedbując tą szkołę , nauczenie się jej byłoby równoznaczne z nauką od nowa , na co często czarodzieje nawet ci z długo żyjących ras nie mają czasu. Czarodzieje, zwłaszcza doświadczeni i obdarzeni większa niż "studencka" mocą rzadko prowadzą awanturniczy czy "przygodowy": tryb życia Zwyczajnie nie mają na to czasu. Rzadko też rzucają zaklęcia ot tak sobie (magia jest droga) - czy angażują się w starcie jeśli nie muszą - wolą dobierać sobie odpowiednią ochronę i konkretnych specjalistów do konkretnych zadań. Czarodziej - na tle innych postaci, z wyjątkiem może niektórych bardów i kapłanów o intelektualnym rysie - jest istotą najbardziej wykształcona i o olbrzymiej wiedzy. Wielu czarodziei zgłębia najróżniejsze często niekoniecznie magiczne obszary nauk dla czystej intelektualnej satysfakcji. Studia z botaniki, entomologii, historii muzyki czy haftu, bądź językoznawstwa to dzieła często pisane właśnie przez czarodziei, dla których było to swoistym intelektualnym hobby. Czarodziej-nieuk w zasadzie się nie zdarza a nawet jeśli to zwykle jest to relegowany z magicznych studiów student pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek przyszłości w tej profesji. Nawet osoby które wyrzucono z uczelni lub przerwały studia magiczne, nie zapominają tego czego się nauczyły. W wolnych chwilach mogą się one kształcić i prowadzić badania , nieco goniąc innych, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie osiągną poziomu "prawdziwych" czarodziejów. Między czarodziejami i czarownikami istnieje pewne napięcie przeradzające się czasem w otwartą niechęć lub wręcz wrogość. Dla czarodzieja czarownik (z nielicznymi wyjątkami tych, którzy sami oddawali się studiom magicznym i ogólnym) to swoisty wybryk losu - raczej obiekt badan niż partner. Zaś dla czarowników czarodzieje są często niezrozumiale sztywnymi i pozbawionymi polotu nudziarzami, którzy wgłębiają się mozolnie w szczegóły jakie sam czarownik (wedle własnego mniemania) "obejmuje rzutem oka". Prawda - rzadko ujawniana w praktyce i nieczęsto dostępna uczącym się magii jest taka, że trudno o potężniejszą i bardziej efektywniej pracującą parę niźli zgrani, dobrze wyszkoleni i ufający sobie czarodziej i czarownik. Rzadkie przypadki takiej świadomej współpracy potężnych czarodziei i czarowników pokazywały czasem że osiągnąć można więcej niż "cuda". Inna rzecz ze nie jest to wiedza jaką jedna czy druga strona chętnie się dzieli.